


Make A Mess

by diamondgore



Category: X-Club, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Blooming feelings, F/F, Sharing a Bed, being trapped together due to a storm, femslash week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Kavita and Cecilia are better with lab work than they are with the uncertainty of their relationship.





	Make A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of femslash week, Water! I think Kavita/Cecilia would be cute, I don't really have another explanation for not choosing a more popular ship. I just love my science ladies! 
> 
> I'm also kinda unsure about my characterization of both Kavita and Cecilia, they don't really have that much of a role in most recent comics, but I've been trying to get the hang of them!
> 
> This was based on the fact that it's been raining non-stop here in NYC, and I had to stay with a friend until the storm went away. I know rain's been a common theme in my fics, but it's basically all I've been experiencing. 
> 
> Also, the title is from Blackbear's Make A Mess!

“Reminds me of monsoon season back home.” Kavita said, looking out the window of Cecilia’s apartment. There was a summer storms outside, while Kavita had encountered them before when working in the States, but they were never this severe. Kavita had wanted to leave the apartment a few moments ago but the sudden shift in weather and the flood warning on her phone made her stay. While she was by all means a stubborn woman, who never let anything get in her way, there was really no need to get herself hurt to prove the weather wrong. 

 

She carefully weighed her options before turning to Cecilia who was fixing the water purifier in the kitchen. She’d been meaning to do it, but had ignored it till the moment Kavita asked her for a glass of water. 

 

“Guessing monsoon season back home was worse though? It has to be considering that New York is mostly skyscrapers and roads.” Cecilia tightened the bolt on the water filter and then started the water. The filter seemed to work just fine, even though it sputtered a bit in the beginning. She grabbed a glass from the top shelf and finally poured Kavita a lukewarm glass of water. She shut the tap hastily, walked over to her, and handed her the glass.

 

“Well, I think the risks are different. Aren’t you ever afraid that your building might collapse under the stress? All this stone and masonry?” Kavita asked. She took the glass from Cecilia’s hands and tilted her head to the side as a thanks. “Thank you, Dr. Reyes.”

 

Cecilia moved closer to the wall and knocked on the brick. “I appreciate the concern, but this building is from the 1890s. I don’t think anything is going to happen to her.” Cecilia answered. “We can drop the formalities, Kavita. We are not at work, you’re in my apartment. You’ve been calling me Dr. Reyes all day.” 

 

Kavita took a sip of water, then smiled. “I forget that sometimes. It’s unfamiliar to me to not be so formal. I’m not used to American formality.” That was a mouthful that Kavita needed another sip of water to swallow. Cecilia and Kavita came from completely different worlds, but that seemed to pull them closer to each other. 

 

Cecilia had never considered it that way. It always slipped her mind that Kavita did not grow up in a similar environment to her, whether it due to privilege or to nationality. She became distracted for a moment wondering about it.

 

“I hope I did not offend, I’m simply used to our regular arrangements. I think you are the first person whose apartment I have visited. Other than Dr. McCoy’s, of course, but even then I was only there for a dinner with donors.” Kavita paused, and rested her glass on the windowsill. She caught Cecilia lost in thought, and frowned. “Oh, I hope I did not bore you. Small talk is not my strong suit.” 

 

“I just lost my thoughts for a moment. Personally, I’m thankful you came all the way to go over this with me. I’m honored.”

 

Truthfully, the only reason that Kavita had come over was because she felt a need to spend more time with Cecilia. Spending too much time in a lab dominated by men made her brain feel like rot, the fact that the men thought they were better than her didn’t help her mental state. Recently, she had gotten a lot closer to Cecilia, as they had always been on friendly terms but a joint project had forced them to be in each other’s presence more often. The data involved could be analyzed by a trauma surgeon better than a gencisist like Kavita, so she reached out to Cecilia for help. Cecilia was more than happy to assist her despite the workload. Despite the fact that Cecilia spent more than thirty hours a week analyzing different injuries with Kavita, she still longed for her company when the left the lab. Cecilia couldn’t deny that Kavita provoked more than just friendly feelings, but she never really knew where Kavita stood. 

 

Kavita stopped by earlier in the morning, overdressed. Though Cecilia had just woken up, she let her in, and they spoke quietly over coffee. Kavita offered to make breakfast, but Cecilia was more focused on getting through the paperwork.  

 

They had gone over some protocols early in the morning and then continued their day with light off-topic conversation which lead to Chinese food being ordered. They had forgotten about the project once the food was ordered, and began exchanging stories about their previous lab work. It had gotten quite late, and Kavita was preparing her paperwork to leave. However, the rain began to fall outside, quickly turning into a strong summer storm without prior warning. 

 

 Kavita ran to the window to close it, so the rain wouldn’t ruin the beautiful wooden floors of Cecilia’s apartment. Now, both of them lingered at the windows, waiting for the conversation to resume. Both of them looked out of the window at the rain again, it seemed to be pouring harder than it did a moment ago, and now it was combined with lightning and thunder. There was no way that Kavita would be leaving Cecilia this evening. 

 

Kavita gaze strayed towards Cecilia, despite her frustration with the rain, the woman looked lovely in grey weather. That silly thing in Kavita’s chest felt like it was constricted. She took another sip of water and tried to ease it. 

 

“Do you think I can catch a cab in this rain?” Kavita asked, knowing the answer. 

 

“You rarely can catch a cab in the Bronx, what makes you think you can catch one in this rain? I swear, I wouldn’t be surprised if it actually started raining cats and dogs.” 

 

“Then can I impose?” 

 

“Impose?” 

 

“May I stay the night with you?” Kavita let out a sharp breath between her teeth. She was nervous, and her tense body gave her away, but Cecilia didn’t notice. It was favor that seemed too personal to ask. It was like asking for a secret, and hoping to get anything back. 

 

“You’re a friend of mine. It wouldn’t be imposing.” Cecilia didn’t think twice about it. She felt her heart rate escalating at the thought of sharing the bed with Kavita. “I’m a cuddler, if that’s alright with you.”

 

She wished she hadn’t said that. That felt like she shot a gun without knowing where her aim was. Cecilia had a wonderful and comfortable couch that she could just have offered Kavita, but Cecilia could have probably played it off as more of a joke if she was more charming.

 

Kavita choked on her water. Her calm and collected demeanor was shattered with that bold statement. She coughed out the water from both her nose and mouth, and Cecilia tried to help her. Once she recovered from the initial shock Kavita just burst out laughing, much to Cecilia’s humiliation.

 

“I apologize, Cecilia.” Kavita said, letting out one final cough and patting her chest. “It was just not the type invitation I was expecting.” 

 

Cecilia looked at the floor, completely dejected. It felt worse than a kick to the chest. 

 

Kavita extended her hand and gently squeezed Cecilia’s shoulder. “I’d love to share the bed with you, it can be like a sleepover. But you’ll need to give me a pair of pyjamas. My parents never really allowed me to have them as a child.”

 

Cecilia turned to Kavita. “My parents never let me have them either, but I’m sure it’ll be fun.” 

 

They both smile, despite Cecilia still reeling from the rollercoaster of emotions she’d gone through. Kavita put her arm around Cecilia, and pulled her closer. It felt good to know where she stood with Kavita, and it felt even better to know that the feelings were mutual. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to contact me @[diamondgore](http://diamondgore.tumblr.com) on tumblr, or @[sophiecuckoos](http://twitter.com/sophiecuckoos) on twitter!


End file.
